


The Abandoned

by BonnieBee101



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abandoned sister, Badly Written, Brothers are only kind of mentioned, Forgotten siblings, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucifer is sad, MC is replaced by a sibling, OC as sister, OC is called Eve, Sadness kind of, Scars, not too sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieBee101/pseuds/BonnieBee101
Summary: Inspired by an AU I read on tumble where there was another sibling instead of just Lilith that was basically just, abandoned by the brothers because they rebelled for Lilith.OC is female and named Eve.Don't take this seriously Ahah.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date) & Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Abandoned

Eve had not thought of her brothers for a very long time, nor did she spare any thoughts to her sister. Such thoughts could lead to punishment, those of which she would rather not have to go through again, the scar on her forehead still burned when she allowed her mind to wander. 

Eve was a good girl, she listened when asked questions and answered with a bright smile and an honest heart. 

But being honest did not stop the suspicion from clouding the minds of those around her, her brothers had led a rebellion in the name of their disgraced sister, how were they to know whether she would do the same?   
  
Eve was a good angel.    
  
She was privy to information some were not, Michael always smiled at her and complimented her on her hard work, leading her away when whispers would begin to spread about her disgraced, fallen brothers. Though he tried to protect her, he would not keep the bitter words from burning into her soul.    
  
Eve tried hard to forget.   
  
When news broke of Lilith’s crimes, Eve had shaken her head and denied that her kind sister would ever do anything so harmful and silly. That was not the first time she had been let down by her family, she would never forget the pain that tore through her when she realized her brothers would rebel for Lilith.

But would do nothing for her.    
  
They had forgotten about her, when letters came through the years, there was no mention of the sister they had left behind to face the punishment for their crimes. Would they have been sad, she had wondered, but then pushed it away and she let herself forget the laughter of the brothers she had loved and forget the memories of happier times.  Eve wondered if Lilith had ever felt the way she did, probably not. Their brothers had rushed to her aid when everything had fallen down around them and Eve had been left behind as usual. Loved, but not by them.  
  
When Michael had called Eve to his office, she had expected another mission to the Human Realm but his smile had told her something different. Eve had cried, for the first time in many years and begged him to send someone else, why could they not send a message to Luke or Simeon to report? He had placed a warm hand on her shoulder and told Eve that there was nobody else. 

With a heavy heart, she had departed from the Celestial Realm into the Devildom, the home her brothers had picked over her. Eve had heard good things about Lord Diavolo, he seemed scary but he was kind and would be understanding to her request. He had towered over Eve when she arrived, brushing away her greetings with a boisterous laugh and she steeled herself when his eyes lingered on the mark that had been carved into her skin, but he had said nothing.    
  
He had introduced his butler Barbatos with the instruction that he would be there if she had any questions, but Eve had only wanted to see Luke and Simeon, gather their reports and then leave, as quickly as she had come. But for all her years of life, Eve had never had luck on her side, when she had gone to walk through the door and Diavolo had slammed the door closed before she could leave.   
  
Eve was not stupid.

She knew that he had done this because there was someone on the other side that he did not want her to see, possibly Lucifer or one of his many brothers. While she was here, she was only Eve, and Eve had no brothers and no sister. An angel that did her duty with a serene smile and nothing more.    
  
“If it is quite alright Lord Diavolo, I must speak with Simeon and Luke.”   
  
“Ahaha! Eve, you can drop the formalities, just Diavolo is fine! But I think it would be best, for you to wait here, I seem to have made a mistake.”   
  
He gestured towards the plush sofa in the large room. It was a lovely room, subtle decorations and Eve smiled when she was offered a cup of tea, there was always time for tea, no matter where she was. Eve ignored the yelling coming from behind the door, voices that sounded familiar, an ache forming in her chest, but she ignored them.   
  
“Miss. Eve, how is the tea?”   
  
“It’s lovely, it feels like flowers are blooming in my mouth.”   
  
The door flew open as she finished speaking, even Barbatos looked surprised and as Eve turned a soft call of her name caused her to stop. Her luck had never thrived and for the first time, she asked God why He would allow this to happen? Eve was not as strong as she once was and coming face to face with the Demon she once called ‘brother’ was enough to make her feel sick.   
  
“Lord Diavolo, Luke and Simeon are not here?”   
  
“Eve.”   
  
She ignored the call, instead of focusing her attention on the Prince of the Devildom, who looked both concerned and intrigued by what was happening. Eve could feel the overwhelming power of the Demon standing just in her peripheral vision.    
  
“I’m afraid they are running late.”

  
“Then I shall wait.”

Eve sat back down, back straight and smiled when Barbatos poured another cup of tea for her and tried not to cry out when he was called away by Lord Diavolo, leaving her in the room alone with that Demon. He was standing behind her, his shadow enveloping her in its darkness and she tried to keep her tears at bay.   
  
“Eve, will you look at your brother?”   
  
_ Brother _ ?   
  
_ Eve had no brothers. _

She flinched when his hand came down on her shoulder, a thick leather glove covering his hand and it was warm, had this been a different life, maybe she would have found some comfort in his hand being there. Eve shrugged him away, as difficult as it was, and stood, steel-backed and head held high.    
  
“ _Brother_?”   
  
“Eve.”

“You are mistaken, I have no brother.”   
  
Eve turned to face him, shocked by how different he looked and Eve knew she too, looked different. His eyes had once been the same ocean blue as hers with swirls of sunset orange and yellow, hair the same colour of fallen snow and now looking at him, was looking at a stranger. She knew the punishment that would be dealt, should she have any contact with those she had called brothers. She had loved them once, loved them more than anything else in the world and they had turned their backs on her, broken her heart and left her to take their punishment. Her scar still burned when she thought of them leaving her behind, had they known she would be punished and not cared? 

Only they knew that.   
  
The door flew open behind him, a small figuring racing threw with a joyful cry of her name. Luke was young enough to still hold onto the innocence of youth as he wrapped his arms around her waist while looking up at her. Simeon followed close behind, a thick white envelope held loosely in one hand and the same smile he always had. 

  
“Eve! Have you come to take us home? I cannot stand being around all these awful demons!”   
  
“I am afraid not, you shall be coming home soon.”

Luke kept his hold on her, as she spoke with Siemon. The usual pleasantries were exchanged before he handed her the envelope, it was heavier than it looked, Michael would be pleased with Simeon’s hard work. He looked the same, maybe a little tired but even that did nothing to draw away from his handsome face. Eve was surprised, he glowed with Celestial Light even in this place, maybe he thrived from being around the people he had once called friends? Eve wasn't sure, but it was sad that even this placed suited Simeon and the only Angel that had not changed was Luke. Still so much growing up he had to do, but Eve wanted him to stay like that for a little bit longer.    
  
“Eve, how have you been?”   
  
“Busy.”

He nodded, an understanding look on his face as he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, “You'll be fine, you’re very good at your job.” had they been in their own home, their conversation would have been much more pleasant and more laughter would have echoed in the room. But Eve was so uncomfortable, with the ever-looming dark shadow hanging over her shoulder, she could feel the eyes burning into the back of her head.    
  
“Everything seems to be in order.”

She nodded her head as Siemon pulled Luke away while he whined, but Eve patted him on his head and said her goodbye’s, it would be best to leave as soon as possible. Lord Diavolo was kind enough, as was his personal Butler, but nothing was going to delay her return to the Celestial Realm. Eve allowed her eyes to meet with red ones for just a second, a second too long yes, but she only wanted to see if he was really there. Eve was led out of the room by Barbatos and the door closed on her eldest brother as his hand reached out to her once more. Whispers followed her as she walked through the castle, familiar voices said her name in shock and surprise, but her steps did not falter. Michael would be proud of her, Eve had done what she had come here to do and had not been delayed.  She could feel phantom hands reaching out for her as she walked passed them, but she was not the same little girl that they had once played with, that little girl had died during their Rebellion and had been reborn.   
  
Eve had been one of nine siblings once. 

Eve had been loved by everyone, except for the ones that mattered.    
  
Eve was no longer a child that could be hurt by the name being called out.   
  
Eve’s brothers had turned their back on her once and now it was her turn.    



End file.
